Comfort
by xxjonasangelxx
Summary: Felicity was upset and Oliver would not leave until he knew who had to punch to make her feel better. hinted Olicity


Oliver could feel the intense sadness before he even typed the code into the keypad that would allow him entry into the Lair. It was strange to him, he was oblivious to most women's feelings, sometimes of his own free will but mostly because he was usually so wrapped up in his own busy 'save the city' (and/or the world) Business, he forgets that other people have problems too, especially women.

So when he punched in the code, there was a hesitation in his step that's uncalled for, but yet felt completely necessary in Oliver's mind. He stalked his way quietly down the stairs, his boots not making one unnecessary sound.

The further down the staircase he got the more of the beautiful not-so-blonde IT girl came into view. She was more dressed up than he remembered when he'd left the office to go and see Thea. She said she'd be a little late, that she had someone she had to meet before she came into the Lair. Oliver had mistook her smiles and eagerness to do her unofficial job to mean she wanted some time off, to see an old friend perhaps, rekindle a relationship she'd long since put any effort into and given all that he'd put her through, he felt it only fair to give her the space to have night off every now and then.

She was vibrating silently, Oliver could almost believe she was laughing. That she was so happy that she wasn't drawing breath while she laughed. But that's when a large sob escaped her throat and her head fell to the desk in front of her in a heap of emotion. In that millisecond, Oliver was helpless. He'd fought soldiers, dark archers, drug dealers, and murderous men and yet that very sound escaping Felicity fill him with more fear and uncertainty than anyone else could permit him to feel.

After meeting with Thea, Oliver had come to the lair to find Diggle working out and Felicity absent. He was always more disappointed than he should be when Felicity wasn't around. But like so many times before, he grabbed his hood and equipment and buried himself in what was familiar, the job.

Oliver hadn't intended for her to know he was standing there bearing her soul when it looked like (despite his desperate need to console her pain) she wanted to be alone. But when she spun around on her chair, reaching for the knife that was clipped to the bottom of her desk her tears stopped for a brief moment as her eyes found Oliver's. In the moments it took her to realise he wasn't a threat and for him to close the distance between them, the convosation they had with their eyes continued.

Oliver was amazed how Felicity could understand his meaning with one look in his eyes but more frightening was the fact he understood everything she meant to, but also the fact that he allowed her to see as much as she did. Oliver wasn't fooled into thinking that Felicity was left unchanged by all that she'd seen in her time working with him.

He knew she exercised more than she used to, she'd gotten considerably stronger too, but the thing he noticed most of all? Was how even after losing faith in the way she saw the world, she choose to see him as a hero (even if he didn't feel like one), she choose to put her faith in him and what he believed was right for the city.

Even before the Island Oliver had hardly known such blind faith and it was defiantly not faith in him. But that's what she had, unwavering, unchanging faith in him and his ability to not only protect the city, but her too. Maybe that was why when her arms clung to the leather of his iconic Green hooded Jacket he merely hugged her tighter. His need to sooth her pain outweighing his usual insistent that he not give into the feels even he knew he had for her.

Oliver wasn't quite sure how much time passed as she clung to him, but he liked the way her body seemed to fit his. He liked the fact that she'd stopped crying and was merely clinging to him because she felt safe. He didn't want to let her go but he had to know who or what had caused such a women to cry so fiercely.

He guided her down into her chair, she let him lead her effortlessly and Oliver was once again reminded of her impeccable trust in him.

"What's wrong?" He spoke softly, grabbing the metal stool and bringing it to sit beside her at her desk, giving her room enough room for space but close enough that she felt comfortable in his presence.

"I…" Her voice was croaky and scratchy from all the crying, but she cleared her throat and continued.

"I had a date tonight, well it was more like a rekindling of an old relationship. My old college boyfriend" Oliver remembered her mentioning this guy in passing, said he was the reason she was more careful about who she intrusted her heart too and yet if Oliver didn't know better he'd have sworn that she gave her heart to him with little to no resistances.

"Trevor" Felicity eyes smiled softly before her face did.

"You remembered" Oliver nodded, giving her a small smile

"Of course I did. What did Trevor do?" She let out a breath, the distraction obviously didn't last as long as she hoped

"Well…" Her hesitation this time wasn't about trying to stop the story but more the emphasis a point, a point Oliver was sure he wasn't going to like.

"I sorta, mighta, kinda tapped his phone" Oliver had to resist the small smile and the eye roll that threatened his body movements. He was glad he'd taught her caution if nothing else, but there was more to this story than he was understanding just yet.

"I know, it breaks like 10 federal laws and I wouldn't have done it. But his phone call seemed very out of the blue. For one how did he even get my office number? It's a private number with a 4 digit attachment code that only those within the company could know. Then there was his eagerness to meet up, I know we left it on relative good terms considering the way we ended our relationship, but last I heard he had 3 kids and a beautiful wife so seeing me just didn't feel right, ya know?"

Oliver nodded but didn't say a word, the one thing he had learnt in the years he'd known his Executive assistant it was to never interrupt her babbling. He never dreamed of halting it anyway as he usually found it adorable to watch and it would almost always bring him a smile that was rare to him now.

"Anyway" She continued with a kind of haste, obviously not eager to tell the next part of her story, but glad someone was listening nonetheless. A feeling Oliver knew all too well.

"What I heard in the cab on the way to the restaurant, it just broke my heart" Tears already forming at the back of her eyes and already Oliver didn't like where this was going so he comforted her best he knew by grabbing her hand.

"He knows who you are. But more importantly Oliver he knew things only members of this team should know. He knew about Sara, about Helena, about Laurel… hmmm, it's just occurred to me. For a man who loves to keep his personal and business life separate your girlfriends sure do find a way to become involved in both"

Oliver almost smiled, the irony of it all was not lost on him. It was why he was so adamant that she never be his 'girlfriend' as it were. As much as he might wish it, he would not make her another tool his enemies can use again him and despite her deep involvement already he didn't want personal ones to cloud those judgements further, Even if somewhere deep down Oliver knew he would rather die than see Felicity come to harm.

"Any who, he spoke of his plans to manipulate me into a relationship with him again, find a way to make me reveal your secret and then to kill you but frame me and it would have worked too" Oliver took that all in as his hand clung to her in sympathy, in understanding of someone you love doing the thing you hoped they never would. Betray you.

"You know the funny thing though? The only reason I went on this stupid date is because you told me you didn't want a relationship. I went to try and move on and it might be the very reason why I realise I can't" Oliver let out a deep breath, trying to fathom some kind of response to her obvious rhetorical speech.

"You heard all this on the phone? How long have you been listening to his convosations?" Felicity looked like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Not long enough to stop hoping it was all my imagination, but long enough to know it wasn't" Oliver smiled at her, that was the sort of thing he said to Thea a lot.

"You're becoming cryptic. Speaking but not really saying anything" Felicity shrugged

"Learning from the best I suppose. You're not mad?" Oliver realised somewhere in her she blamed herself for this and feared of his reaction when she told him. Oliver pulled the hand of hers he held up to his lips and kissed each knuckle softly.

"You have done nothing wrong Felicity, but I am glad you had the sense to check him out before you decided to meet up with him" Felicity shook her head

"But I did meet up with him" That shocked Oliver out of whatever comfort he was trying to provide.

"Why?" Was the only word his lips would form.

"Because I wanted him to know I wasn't some tool he could use to get to you, but also that messing with Oliver Queen was like committing a crime, you shouldn't do it unless you're willing to meet the conscience. He obviously didn't realise that meant a broken nose and me hacking every reference of him and his colleagues until their biggest problem was which friend they get to bury next"

Those words falling from Felicity's mouth was like hearing Thea say Fashion was unimportant. It was quiet impossible to ponder and yet oddly wondrous to hear.

"You broke his nose?" She nodded

"Damn straight" Oliver let out a chuckle, gripping her shoulder with a sense of pride he felt whenever she did something unexpected. She looked like she was done with her story, happy to leave it on something that she knew Oliver would be proud of her for doing and he was.

"Don't leave me hanging, I want the details" She smiled and for the first time tonight it looked and felt genuine, at least Oliver thought it did.

"So I showed up at the restaurant dressed to impress in this little beauty" She glanced down at herself and Oliver once again couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He was used to seeing her in dresses that hugged her beautiful frame but also had a kind of quirk to them that simple said 'Felicity Smoak'. But this dress, by god if he wasn't so scared of the repercussions he'd rip the tiny piece of black fabric of her right then and there.

It was a simple dress, a strapless wonder that had hip shaped slits cut out of the sides, only leaving a thin material covering her stomach and the belly button ring Oliver knew she kept secret. The dress barely reached just over her firm bottom and sat a few inches from the most private parts of her thighs. All this happened in the time it took Felicity to reach over and grab his chin, pulling his eyes reluctantly away from her beautiful body to look into her enchanting eyes.

"So I walked on in, I knew I looked good. Since being with you I've firmed up and with a little effort into my hair I knew he'd barely recognise me when I walked in, let alone be able to woo me" Oliver grinned at her in pride, he then took to glancing at her hair. If Oliver didn't know just how much care women put into their hair he could make the mistake of almost sloppy looking plate was in her hair due to laziness, instead of design. Beautiful design if he had any taste and he would like to think he did.

"I walked over to him, he hasn't changed a bit. Same old slender frame, a few inches taller than me and a charming smile that was disarming even the waitress who was serving him as I wandered in. I walked straight up to his table, the best smile I could put on my face. My acting skills have improved considerable since College considering how much of it I have to do in my day to day life now. Anyways… I put on my best smile and spoke softly to him"

"'Trevor' I tell you Oliver, when he looked up at me his eyes paced over me, up and down about a dozen times before he finally spoke.  
'Felicity? Wow, you look… I don't even know. You look fantastic' If I hadn't seen you lie so well I might just have believed he genuinely want to rekindle our relationship. He was a gentlemen, the restaurant as high end as you'd expect for someone working in the government"

Oliver cut her off, needing to get something clear

"He works for the Gorvernment?" Felicity's head bopped up and down in an 'yes' response, but Oliver could tell there was more to the story and silently asked her to elaborate, which she did with little hesitation.

"Yeah, He's CIA" Oliver's heart almost skipped a terrified beat.

"The CIA know who I am?" Felicity shook her head, grabbing his hands in haste to make him understand.

"He's Rogue CIA. He worked for Malcolm Merlyn and from the activeness in their side of the group, either someone's taken over their little band of misfits or Merlyn is back" Oliver let out a slight breath but he knew he was scaring Felicity, he knew such fear was something she hated to see in him because she relied on him to be the leader, to know what to do and when to do it to keep them all safe.

"Oliver it's okay" Felicity spoke, her thumb sending goosebumps up his arm while she stroked it along his hand.

"I've already hacked his phone, his phone is connected to their servers and I deleted any and all information on you. It took some doing, it's why I've been here all evening, it's also why I sent Diggle home. I needed to be alone" Oliver could understand that, he understood the process your mind needed to take before you could voice such suspicions.

"Okay, so back track. Trevor, he was a perfect Gentlemen" Felicity nodded and she explained the story like he was there on looking.

_The Fancy Chinese Restaurant that had some of the most expensive and delicious dishes had couples seated all around. As Felicity glanced around she could see the men deserving to purpose to their girlfriends and she could also see the Girlfriends who were just working up the courage to leave their man. _

_She wasn't a good a profiler of behaviour as Oliver was, Oliver had to learn to be good at reading people so he could survive and he'd taught her a lot. Including how unnaturally calm her date Trevor was. It was like he knew she'd be an innocent girl who'd fall in love with her ex-boyfriend again. Little did he know she knew everything about him since the time she'd last seen him, every job, every girlfriend including his wife and the names and ages of his three kids, where they all went to school. She did her homework as she was sure he'd done on her._

_The restaurant was in a low candle light with a high chandelier and traditional Chinese décor. She's come to recognise her exits as soon as she walked in, she also made note of any hazards. Like when learning to drive, you would slow down and take a few more seconds to understand what actions you can take and just how it's going to affect those around you. A skill Oliver had taught her to use well. _

"_Is this place okay? I know you were always a bit more of a 'pizza and a good movie' kind of girl" She smiled easily, almost forgetting herself in his charms, almost. _

"_It's not my first time coming here Trevor, my boss loves to feed me while we talk business and his business partner has a preference for the Dumplings here so, here is fine" He smiled, obviously caught off guard by her hostility. _

"_Yes well, I did some checking. You're Oliver Queen's Assistant. That's a big change from MIT" Felicity shrugged as the waitress Trevor had previously been flirting with brought over an expensive bottle of wine, but more importantly Felicity's favourite type. Le Pin imported from one veneered in the top of France, almost 3000 dollars a bottle. _

"_May I take your order?" The waitress asked after pouring them both a glass and Felicity wasn't oblivious to jealous glare the waitress gave her while she poured. Both ordered, Felicity knew exactly what she wanted and the Waitress (despite her jealousy) seemed impressed. _

"_Where were we?" He asked a charming grin on his face as he sipped his wine. _

"_Oh yes, Oliver Queen. The man's family destroyed Starling City" Felicity couldn't help but scoff. _

"_Yeah as I'm sure Malcolm Merlyn would spin" She hadn't meant to hit a nerve point, but it seems she did. Another skill Oliver had taught her, to always be aware of your friends and enemies weaknesses. It made for better planning and prevention of the loss of life. _

"_Malcolm Merlyn was trying to avenge his wife's Murder" Felicity let out a huffed breath _

"_So kill the man who killed you wife. So become a druggie or an Alcoholic, but mass murder? No matter how much you love someone, that isn't justified Trevor and speaking of Oliver Queen, he's taken full responsibly for his actions. He cares little about what the world thinks and more about what's right for the world. If you invited me here to insult my boss, please take this the wrong way, but I'd much rather be eating a pizza with a movie" _

_Trevor once again seemed shocked by her defensive nature. _

"_Wow Felicity calm down, we're just making Idol convosation, no need to be so defensive" He held up his hands, looking apologetic before he even understood what it meant because Felicity learnt a long time ago, Trevor Wilson doesn't do Apologizes. _

"_I'm sorry Trev, but I deal with a lot of opinions that aren't correct about Oliver and despite the fact he's an arrogant SOB who should be slapped hard from time to time, doesn't give you or anyone the right to judge his character" Trevor smiled softly, he'd obviously found her weakness, but little did Trevor know just how strong Oliver had made her in the last 8 years. _

"_It's okay Fel, I understand. He's your friend as well as your boss" Felicity smiled nodding in agreement _

"_exactly" Their food arrived and they spent a few moments in silence and Felicity took note of the two agents siting in the booth by the door, she'd need to find a way to distract them if she wanted to get out before the meal was over and the way Trevor was looking at her (making her skin crawl) that would be rather soon. _

"_Not to be blunt Trev, but you've not spoken to me since you ran off with your girlfriend to Spain 8 years ago. You left me behind, I understood why you had to leave and don't get me wrong I got over that a long time ago. But you can't just call me at my office and expect us to pick up where we left off. So come on spill it what's really going on?" He raised an eyebrow_

"_The Felicity I left had a longer fuse to her patience's. I can't blame you for being curious though" He pulled his briefcase out from under the table and put it on the table quickly pulling a file out before sliding the case back under the table and the file into her hands. _

_Between mouthfuls she opened the folder, pictures of Oliver in the hood, a variety of him before and after he got the mask. Him talking to Helena, him and Sara fighting the triad. Oliver's secret meetings with Detective Lance and many other events he'd been involved in. But the pictures that caught her eye, the ones that really unnerved her were the ones of them in the office, the ones of them in Russia. They'd followed them everywhere, hell there were even pictures of her, Oliver and Diggle on the plane that brought them back after he'd gone to the island for the second time. There were even ones of Moira, Thea and Roy too. _

_In milliseconds she had to take in just how much he knew and react or more to not react in the way he's expecting so she put a smile of amusement on her face. _

"_You're actually kidding me right? You've got to be joking. Oliver Queen? My boss the Arrow? That's like saying Malcolm Merlyn was a damn saint. Impossible" Trev smiled, obviously pleased with her response _

"_You're telling me you didn't know?" She looked him straight in the eye_

"_You honestly think, me? Me of all people would condone killing? Trev, I went on Animal rights marches in College, I protested every injustice in the book and you think I'm going to just stand by and let my boss kill people? I know him Trev, I know who he truly is. He's damaged and I'll admit I've gone around the world to make sure he's safe but there is no way on this god's green earth Oliver Queen is the monster you're making him out to be" Her voice was now a loud whisper, she let out a breath _

"_I mean… how can he be?" The doubting question left room for Trev to fill her head, exactly like she planned. _

"_You honestly didn't know" It wasn't a question anymore. _

"_Felicity I'm sorry okay? I thought you'd changed, that maybe you're the reason he hasn't been caught yet" She scoffed realising what he wanted. _

"_So let me guess, you want me spy on my boss. You want me to report any strange behaviour back to you and your little band of merry men" pointing over to the booth in which his friend sat._

"_You have changed Felicity, how is it you knew my friends were over there and you can't tell your boss is physcopath" she laughed _

"_I told you he was damaged Trev, he's so good at locking himself away I barely got anything from him about his time on the island other than the fact that it was a forest environment. He's gotten pretty good at speaking but not really saying anything" _

_The evening continued to flow as Felicity kept hold of the file and Trev obviously wanted her to have it. _

"_So will do you do it? Spy on him I mean? I wouldn't usually ask someone outside the agency but…" She smiled perfectly _

"_But Oliver's bodyguard can sense danger before he does his own sense. Trust me I know Mr. Diggle and he's got good reason. But also because I already have a personal relationship with the man" _

_Felicity knew she needed to get out of their before her plan could take its full force. _

"_So you'll do it?" She grinned and stood up, shouldering her bag and hugging the file in her left arm while taking a swing at him with my Right fist. She felt the crack before she heard it and it was horrible but oddly satisfying. _

"_Spying with my boss? Are you crazy! You hired a PI to follow my boss around… This is over… We are over" She leaned closer to him and whispered not being able to resist the urge to piss him off._

"_You're going to very upset when you meet my boss, he tends to be very… protective" Diggle came into view by the kitchen as Trev's two friends got up to intervene. But Detective Lance and his team came bursting into the restaurant at the exact time to distract them so both Felicity and Diggle could get out._

_Felicity despite her wishing that the SCPD caught Trevor, she knew he probably had an escape route planned the moment he picked the restaurant, so it wouldn't surprise her if he'd made it out. If he was cocky enough to keep his phone and his belonging to believe they wouldn't chase after him. He realise soon how wrong he was._

Finishing her story she realised at some point she's started pacing back and forward, back and forward explaining details in long winded and probably boring ways.

"So you punched your ex, took his briefcase and all his other files while he wasn't looking and you managed to deleted every surveillance picture of any and all servers that might threatened my identity and you're sure you got them all?" Felicity didn't blame him for starting with that question

"As far as I'm aware yes, unless they have some secret server that the data didn't tell me about or physical copies, I got them all and even if I didn't get them all, I've scanned the images into our computer and flagged them so anytime someone tries to use them. Even someone who's on a secure server we will know"

Oliver was grinning from ear to ear

"You realise not only did you use your field training to protect the team but you put your personal connections aside and managed to concentrate on the team… it's something I've never been able to quite do" Felicity smiled

"No one blames you Oliver and this team is family. I do anything for Family" Oliver stood up and surprised her with a tight and powerful hug. This time she squealed in delight as he lifted her feet of the ground.

"Come on then, Miss, Pizza and Movie. We can order it on the way to the manor" Felicity glanced at her watch and saw it was only just after 7pm.

"But I already ate" Oliver shrugged

"Ice cream then? We can grab some rocky road on the way there. We can even get some marshmallows and make smores by the fireplace in my room too. Thea and I used to do it all the time"

He still hadn't let her go as he carried her up the stairs bridal style. The way he carried her gave him full view of every reason why he wanted to rip the dress off her, but right now she needed cheering up and after all she's done for him tonight, he could spare a few hours and a good tub of ice cream to comfort a friend.

When they slipped into the taxi, Oliver pulled out his phone and dialled a number he'd put into his phone while Felicity spoke at him and was intensely in her story she didn't realise he'd stopped listening to get the number.

"Trevor" He spoke, he put the phone on speaker and told Felicity silently to remain quiet

"Oliver Queen, I figured Felicity would have called you. I will catch you Oliver. I will destroy you" Oliver laughed

"I hear that threat every day Wilson, it's going to take more than a guy who gets punched by the most sweet women to ever grace me with her presence, to scare me" Trevor laughed

"You don't realise how far up this goes" Oliver smiled to himself, forgetting the consequences for once.

"You can tell Malcolm Merlyn if he wants to threaten me he can. If he wants to blame me for Tommy's death, he can. But if he goes after anyone I love EVER again, especially Felicity Smoak I will personally bury him, just like I got the hood to do when the count tried to hurt her"

"The arrow killed the count, you realise you just admitted your secret to me?" Oliver smiled, pulling Felicity closer to him and pecking her cheek

"oh but Trev, I happened to know you're rogue. I happened to know that the SCPDs best Detectives are on your trail and I also know you have one very pissed of CEO on your hands, but I wouldn't worry about any of that. But the one thing you should fear, Trevor? Is Felicity Smoak because she may be an angel on paper but she's make even your worst fear seem like mere child's play. You understand me? Oh and just a warning, I got the SCPD to trace this call… you should be meeting my good friends in 3…2…1…"

The line went dead as screams on SCPD echoed through the phone. Felicity didn't speak for a long time but Oliver squeezed her slightly bruised hand, promising to wrap it up when they get to his manor.

"I protect my family too Felicity. Anything for Family" Felicity's smile was the only reward he needed.


End file.
